1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus for conveying a coiled strand by means of rotating shafts at different speeds. (Class 226/188).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art apparatuses for conveying flexible material, such as a metallic band, tube, wire or helix suffer the disadvantages that they cause changes in the frictional relationships of the material with the treating apparatus as the material advances at a given speed through a treatment container from ingress to outgress. These changes result in assymetrical developments of loops in their spacings, and sizes and in their disfigurations, bends and three-dimensional deformations, as well as in variable treatment times for individual loops, all this resulting in non-uniform and undesirable outputs.